maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine
Episode Summary RiOa: After hearing that it gives the power to fly, Blu steals the ring from Hal Jordan, gets sent to Oa, and makes up a team of flightless birds so he can save Jewel from Nigel and Marcel. Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't have any brakes and can't stop going around the Island of Sodor. So it's up to Frank Barnes and Percy to help stop him from crashing. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that with new jokes, new sets, and new surprises, Season 2 of MAD will start off with a bang! (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[RiOa|'RiOa']] (Movie Parody of Rio and Green Lantern) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Court orders man to dance (Animated by M. Wartella) #Jedi Negotiator (Ad Parodies Segment) (Ad Parody of Priceline Negotiator/Spoof on Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars) #A Snake has two lumps inside him while Alvin looks for Simon and Theodore (Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks) #Man becomes Rocky's punching bag (Don Martin segment) #Hole in the Great Wall (Ad Parody of Hole in the Wall/Structure Parody of the Great Wall of China) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Ketchup gets placed between two tomatoes (Stop-motion cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Balloon (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #The Sleepy Cloud (Ad Parodies Segment) (Ad Parody of Sobakawa Cloud Pillow) #Evil Medieval forgets the milk (Animated by M. Wartella) (Parody of Evel Knievel) #[[Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] (TV Parody of Thomas the Tank Engine/Movie Parody of Unstoppable) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From RiOa) Rigby is still waiting for Oa to beam him up. Rigby: "Yep, any time now". (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia *Third time Regular Show aired on MAD, The first was [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']], the second was [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *Second time Alvin and the Chipmunks gets spoofed. *1st time Angry Birds gets spoofed, The second was [[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']], the third was Angry Bird Management. *3rd time both of the episode's main segments are in the same animation, 1st was [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']], 2nd was [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]. *This episode marks Alvin and the Chipmunks, Star Wars, Regular Show and Sesame Street/The Muppets' first re-appearence in MAD. It also marks Unstoppable's second appearence in MAD. *This episode is the actual MAD Season 2 premiere, but not Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth, nor HOPS / Naru210. Voices *Chris Cox - Hal Jordan, Mordecai and Narrator *Hugh Davidson - Marcel, Guardian, Rocky and Evil Medieval *Ben Diskin - Frank Barnes, Guardian and Big Bird *Keith Ferguson - Sir Topham Hatt, Lightning McQueen, Abin Sur and Han Solo *Dan Milano - Percy, Guardian and Tomato *Nolan North - Luke Skywalker, Rigby and Man with Sleepy Cloud *Rachel Ramras - Jewel, Mumble and Evil Medieval's Wife *Kevin Shinick - Blu, Thomas, Kermit the Frog, Harold, Nigel, Mater, Judge Melvin Qwerty, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tomar-Re, Road Runner, Teck Holmes and the MAD News anchor Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes